FEH: Lyon and Idunn Support
by Infinite Number
Summary: A series of Supports (C to A Plus) between Lyon from FE8 and Idunn from FE6 set in the World of Askr!
1. Rank C

It was a pleasant day. The sun was high and bright, the wind was a gentle breeze and the flowers around him were vibrant. In other words, it was the perfect time and place for Lyon to take a walk. At least until he tripped on a stray pebble while watching the clouds and collapsed on the hard earth.

"Argh..."

He pulled himself up into a crouching position only for his knee to flare in pain. He hissed and rolled up his robes to see several thin cuts running across it, small pools of blood seeping from each.

"Hmm..."

He blew cool air over his wound before standing up. His knee stung again, but he could just ask one of Askr's healers to mend it. It was a small injury after all, surely it wouldn't be too much trouble...

He tapped his leg against the ground and looked around, almost falling a second time when his eyes locked onto another's.

"Ah!" He took a breath to compose himself. "Ah, h - hello," he cast his mind back. "I...I've seen you before, but..." he thought again. "Forgive me, but I can't recall your name."

The woman kneeling by one of the flower patches studied him for a moment from under her hood before replying. "...my name is Idunn."

"It's nice to meet you, Idunn. My name is Lyon." He smiled.

"I know."

"...oh." A pause. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"...watering flowers."

"Oh. Is this your patch?"

She nodded.

"They're very beautiful."

She nodded again.

"Yes..." he trailed off.

"..."

"..." he could feel her eyes boring into him as he looked at her flowers.

"..."

"I...I'll be going now."

"..."

"...right. Well, it was nice meeting you, Idunn."

"...you too."

He smiled. "Well...see you."

She nodded. He turned to leave, but only a few steps later he heard her monotone voice again. "...I hope you feel better. ...and soon."

"Oh!" He met her heterochromic eyes for the first time, and smiled again. "Thank you very much." He gave her a quick wave.

She didn't respond, and when he glanced back at her she was watering her flowers as though nothing had happened.


	2. Rank B

Lyon stifled a quiet yawn as he finished his book. He put it down on the table and looked around, sitting up straight in his chair. He was in his room and, with nothing to do for the rest of the day, was idling his time until lunch. Just as he was wondering if he had time to take a short nap, there was a knock on the door.

_That's odd..._ Eirika was off on a mission and Ephraim was training until the evening, so who could it be? Wondering if the Commander was about to give him a job of his own, he opened the door and was surprised to see a familiar hooded figure carrying a small tray.

"Idunn?"

"Yes." A pause. "May I come in?"

"Oh! Oh, yes. Of course." He stood aside to let her enter, running ahead to take his book off the table when she looked for a place to put her tray down. She placed it on the now clear surface without a word, then removed the lid. He smelled the cookies before he saw them.

"Oh..." he sniffed the air again. "Those smell delicious! Is it someone's birthday?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Idunn? Is everything -"

"I...wanted to apologise."

"...what for?"

"When you fell the other day...I didn't help you."

"Oh, that? That's nothing at all. It was...pleasant, actually."

"Being hurt was...pleasant?"

"Oh," he felt himself flush. He hadn't meant to say that. "I mean, feeling pain - feeling anything, actually - just means you're alive, right? I appreciated that."

"..."

By now, Lyon knew to wait and so he did.

"I rarely feel," she said at last "and when I do I never know what it means. When I watched you fall, I didn't think you needed help, but when you left I felt...odd."

She bowed her head slightly, her eyes and lips quivering with concentration. He waited again.

"I asked Sharena and she said I felt...guilty," she said it as though it was her first time hearing the word. "She said, if I wanted to feel better, I could do something for you."

"Oh..." Lyon pointed to the table. "So you made these?"

She shook her head. "Sharena made them. With a fr..." she trailed off and thought to herself, brow furrowed. "With someone she knows," she said at last. "She said I should give them to you."

"Ah, that does sound like her." He chuckled to himself and looked at the tray. "They look delicious too...have you tried them?"

"No."

"What, really?" He blinked.

"I don't need them."

"No one really _needs_ much, but isn't it fun to eat with others?"

"...is it?"

"Of course! If you don't have anything else to do for a while, why don't you join me? I couldn't possibly eat all these on my own, and it'd make me feel better too." He pulled out one of the table's chairs.

A slight pause. Then Idunn sat down without a word. Lyon blinked again at her speed.

"A - are you sure? You have nothing to do this morning?"

"No."

"O - okay..." He took the chair next to her. "You...aren't just doing this for me, are you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Um...y - you don't have to do anything _just_ for me, you know? I won't mind..." He trailed off. He didn't want her to do that, but he also didn't want her to just give him something and not get anything out of it for herself. He tried to find the right words to express himself.

"...I also want to know if it really is 'more fun' to eat with others."

"Oh." It felt like he was saying that a lot around her. "Ok..." He took a cookie from the tray and bit into it. "Hm! Oh," he swallowed. "This _is_ delicious!" He took another bite. "What do you think?"

She was nibbling on a cookie of her own. "...it is sweet." It was her turn to swallow. "I like it."

"I'm glad you think so," Lyon took a second. "But if you don't mind my asking, why are you taking such small bites?"

"...what?"

"Oh, it - it's not a problem!" He waved his hands. "I was just wondering..." he took another bite and took his time chewing the treat, thinking of what to say next. Idunn on the other hand took a larger bite.

"...I didn't notice." She finished the cookie with just one more bite and reached for a second. She bit down on it with a quiet "Hmm..." It was so quiet Lyon wasn't sure it had even happened.

"You're really liking these, aren't you?"

"...am I?" She asked as she reached for her third.

Lyon just chuckled.


	3. Rank A

Lyon had another free morning, so he decided to read another book. Again he finished it too quickly and again there was a knock on the door before he could decide what to do next.

His sense of deja vu was only increased at the sight of Idunn holding yet another tray. He stepped aside without her asking this time, tucking his book into one of his shelves instead of leaving it on the table as before.

"Good morning, Idunn."

"...yes. Good morning."

"May I ask what brings you to my room again today?"

"...I...want to...apologise. Again."

Lyon frowned. "What for?"

"Last time...I ate more than you did. Even though the sweets were for you. I'm sorry."

He thought back, but didn't remember either of them out-eating the other. "You were counting?"

She nodded. Lyon wondered if, if she had a better grip on her emotions, she would be blushing at the moment.

"It's...really not a problem," he smiled. "I promise. I enjoyed what I ate."

"It was still wrong of me to eat so much. I will go now."

"Wait!" Lyon slid in front of her as she moved to the door. "You're not going to join me?"

She shook her head.

"Remember what I said before, about it being more enjoyable to eat together?"

She nodded.

"And didn't you say they were nice too?"

A pause, then another nod.

"Then why don't you join me? I enjoyed myself yesterday and I'm sure I will today as well."

"I cannot. These are for you."

Lyon wondered if she was afraid of eating too much again and stifled a smile.

"Then I won't eat them."

"...what?"

"I enjoyed your company more than I did the snack, so if you don't join me I won't eat them...i - if you're free, of course." He winced. Ephraim wouldn't have slipped up like that.

Idunn was silent for a long while, looking at the plate. Just as Lyon thought she was about to leave, she muttered. "...I will join you."

"Thank you." He smiled and pulled a chair out for her as before, taking the spot next to her. He waited until she had a cookie in hand before taking a bite out of his own.

For a while, there were no sounds except that of chewing and the odd scrapes against the plate as they helped themselves, though Lyon noticed that whenever Idunn took one, she'd slide another closer to his side of the tray. Had she really counted the exact number of cookies they'd each eaten? He didn't want to put her on the spot though, so kept quiet...until the quiet itself became something he wanted to discuss.

"I noticed that you don't talk much."

"...I'm sorry."

"No, no!" He held up a hand in apology. "There's nothing wrong with that! I was just going to say that it makes the times you _do_ talk more...valuable, I suppose."

"...valuable?"

"Yes!" He felt his cheeks grow warm, but pushed through. "I hope we can do this more often."

"But...we don't do much."

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't really have to _do_ anything to have fun, right? Sometimes it's nice to just have a quiet moment alone with someone. That's what I believe, at least."

"...hmm." She went back to nibbling.

"Do you...do you not like spending time with me?"

"...it's not that." She swallowed, then took another bite. Only after swallowing that too did she speak again. "I was just wondering if - if that's what this...feeling is."

Lyon went back through their conversation. "You mean...is this feeling 'nice'?"

She was too deep in thought - and her current cookie - to answer and something about her stoic visage made him unwilling to interrupt her.

In the end, Idunn considered their cookie ratio to have been balanced and left Lyon's room with a slight nod, the tray tucked under her arm.


	4. Rank A Plus

Another free morning with Ephraim and Eirika pre-occupied, only this time the weather was wonderful. The sun was at just the right warmth, there was a cool breeze and even from here Lyon could hear birds chirping. He wondered if he should take another walk if there was nothing to do after lunch as well, which reminded him of what happened the last time he'd gone for a stroll. He was tapping the cover of his newest book with a small smile on his lips when there came a knock on the door.

_It couldn't be, surely?_

Yet when he opened the door, it was once again Idunn, though this time her hands were empty.

"Good morning, Idunn." He poked his head into the hallway. "No cookies today?"

"No." She shook her head. "I would just like to ask you something."

"Oh...alright then. Come in," he stepped aside but she shook her head again.

"There's no need."

"No, it's fine. It's better than talking out here, isn't it?"

Idunn thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

As before, he let her pass him, then drew up her chair.

"I only want to ask one question."

"Perhaps, but wouldn't you rather sit?"

Another pause before Idunn nodded and said "Okay," a second time. She took her seat and for the third time that week Lyon sat beside her.

"I...I just wanted to know," she began once he smoothed out his robes, "are we..." she exhaled and looked down, the faintest hint of annoyance flickering across her face as she mumbled "What's the word..?" A moment later she looked back up. "Friends. Are we...friends?"

Lyon blinked. "Uh..."

"I apologise." Idunn rose to leave, so Lyon jumped up and waved her back down.

"No, wait!" He sighed once she took her seat again. "You just surprised me," he thought it insensitive to say he was also surprised to see her emote for the first time, slight though it was. "Of - of course we're friends, Idunn. At least...I'd like to be."

"...really?"

"Of course!" He sat down too.

"But...I don't say much. And all we've done so far is eat...cookies...together."

"That's okay. Remember what I said before, about how it's nice to just be around people you care about?"

She nodded.

"Well, I care about you, Idunn. Do you think of me as a friend too?"

"Yes," she gave him a small, yet firm nod. "...I do. I like...sitting with you."

"I'm happy to hear it." He smiled, hoping he wasn't blushing again. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't ask before, but do you need to be anywhere right now?"

She thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No...not right now. But...I want to...see my flowers later."

"That sounds lovely," he felt his smile widen. "Actually, I have some tea here," he got up. "Would you like to have a cup with me?"

"...tea?"

"Yes. Have you had it before?"

"...yes. A few times."

"Great! Would you like some now?"

"...alright."

"You're not just saying that for me, are you?"

She shook her head and he went to his shelf.

"Glad to hear it." He took out a small bag of tea leaves and two cups, then walked to the table. "Well, I'll have these ready in a few minutes. Afterwards..." he trailed off and she just looked at him with those colorful eyes of hers. He licked his lips. "Afterwards, would you let me come with you to see your flowers? I didn't see them properly last time, but I remember them being quite lovely. Oh, but I understand if you want to be alone while you tend to them!"

But she shook her head. "No...I would like that." She looked out the open window. "The flowers are...very lovely."

The hint of a smile blossomed on her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** I've always loved these two for how innocent they are in the grand scheme of things and have wanted to write a Support between them for months now; I'm so glad I finally got the chance to do so! I know Lyon's a bit more assertive here than he usually is (and I'm glad some of you noticed!), but I think he felt the need to step up because Idunn is so passive - I think that's something he'd do :3

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
